The Monster in us
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, completely different, except one trait; they hate everyone. "Do not mess with magic." so they've heard. They are about to go through a horrible nightmare in which leads love and horror. "...Something has to fill the gap for humans..."
1. Where is everyone?

**Konichiwa! I thought of this when me and Kirra :Kirra waves: were camping. WE'RE BFF's!! DISCLAIMER!**

**Bowl of ramen: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: --' holy shit im mental.**

**Kirra: OxO**

"Sakura! Why aren't you ready for the party?!" a blonde girl, Ino, yelled. "Sorry Pig-chan. I'm not going. I'm...um…sick." a long pink haired girl replied. "Fine. But you better be good for school tomorrow." "Yeah. Alright. Tell the girls I'll see them tomorrow." "Kay. Bye!" then Ino was gone.

00000000Other side of town00000000

"Hey teme! You comin to Ami's party? I bet you would have a LOT of fun with her, if you know what I mean." Naruto said while winking and nudging Sasuke. "Shut up Naruto. And no I'm not going. I hate going to fan girls parties anyways….." Sasuke said annoyed. "Aw. Fine. See you at school later."

'I hate everyone. I should just end it.' Sasuke and Sakura both thought. They both walk on to their balcony at the same time, knife in hand. Then, a shooting star shot past the two of them. 'Heh. Guess I'll just wish for my friend's happiness.' they thought. But then they remember that they're already always happy. 'Ah well. Might as well have some fun with this so called 'magic'.' they thought with amusement and a smirk playing on their lips.

"I wish I was the only human on Earth." they both sounded out.

"THEN EVERYONE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE! NO PSYCHIATRISTS! NO UNTRUSTWORTHY PEOPLE! NO MORE PAIN!" Sakura yelled into the sky.

"No more pain…"

000000000Other side of town0000000000

"No more school. No more sympathy from people. No more Itachi."

"No more Itachi…"

Then they raised the knives to their wrists. But suddenly tiredness took over them. They fell to the floor asleep. Then, the whole city went quiet and dark.

0000000000Next morning0000000000

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-smack! And down goes the alarm clock. "Damn alarm clock! I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura yelled at her alarm clock. She started getting dressed. A black, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt with skinny jeans and black and blue checkered converse. She grabbed her red messenger bag and a piece of toast then headed out the door. 'Wow. It sure is quiet.' she thought. The streets were empty, stores were closed, and the city lights were off, even though it was morning.

Sasuke woke up to the most annoying alarm clock his mother had ever bought for him. 'Oh well. I'll just tell mother diamond broke it.' he thought. Sasuke got dressed. He was wearing a dark red shirt with camouflage pants and black vans. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but found that the cooks were gone. 'Ugh. Mom must of given them the day off.' so he grabbed a pop tart and his backpack then walked out the door.

Sakura walked down the empty hallways of the deserted high school. Her first class was science with Michael Jackson's twin, Orochimaru. Everyone knows he's gay so at the beginning of the year, all the guys sat in the back of the room so they don't get 'eyed' by their teacher. But when she walked into the classroom, no one was there. 'awww...DAMN IT! I bet I woke up an hour earlier than usual again! Oh well.' she thought as she sat at her desk. She waited 20 minutes until she heard sneakers squeaking against the hallway floors. Then, the school heartthrob ran in looking like he ran all the way to the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, I-" he started as he looked up at the front…..but no teacher. Then he looked over the empty chairs until he came to Sakura.

"Oi. Where is everybody?" he asked her. She just shrugged, then sighed. "Maybe there was a field trip….?" she asked hesitantly. "Well, no one said anything about it then…" he talked as he walked to the desk a couple of feet behind hers. So she turned around, setting her legs on the back of the chair. She crossed her arms on the chair back and set her head on her arms. "Soo…tired…" she moaned. "Me too." he answered her unasked question. 10 minutes past.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" Sakura screamed pulling at her hair. "!&!" Sasuke cursed. "That's it. I'm looking for my friends. See ya later Sasuke." Sakura said as she started to stand up and grab her bag. "Wait. I'm comin with you." Sasuke said grabbing his stuff too. "Eh? Why you comin with me? I don't want to upset your…" Sakura shuddered. "Fan girls…." she finished. "Don't worry. I hate them anyways…they might think you're my girlfriend though…"he said. "Oh well. Let's just go. This place is starting to freak me out…" Sakura said while looking around. "Ok." then he walked out the room with Sakura walking behind.

They walked into the library. It was as deserted as the next room. And the next, and the next, and the….yea you get it.

"Are you freakin' serious?! Did they have an inservice day or somethin'?" Sakura was getting annoyed by the minute. And it's been…..15 minutes since they left the classroom.

Sasuke was getting annoyed too. Not by the fact that they seemed to be the only human beings in the building, but by the fact that if it was an inservice day, he had got up for nothing! Then suddenly Sakura screamed. Sasuke wipped around, holding a pocket knife out that he always kept with him. "What is it?!" Sasuke asked.

"T-there's something in the -gulp- v-vent." she said pointing a shaking finger at the said object. "Tch. What do ya' me-" But he was cut off as he stared at the vent. Someone, or something was trying to get out. But whatever it was, it had a nasty growl.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled while taking the pink-haired girl by the hand and pulling her into the computer lab. They heard the vent give just as they closed the door. They looked through the small window on the computer room door. Their eyes widened in horror. "What HELL is THAT?!" Sakura whispered terrified. Sasuke stayed silent, staring horrified by what he saw. A butt ugly creature stood there on all fours with huge fangs sticking out of it's mouth, along with greenish saliva dripping from it's mouth. The eyes themselves were a terrifyingly dark shade of orange with black slits for pupils. The creature seemed to be looking for something. 'Probably dinner.' Sasuke thought. Just as he thought that, the creature's head snapped to the door they were hiding behind.

**Hope you liked it! Just give a review with your name if you want to help kill Karin with us! Also tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Um I was wondering if you think I should have some other people in the story too. Or should I just leave it with Sakura and Sasuke?**

**Your choice. As soon as I get some answers I'll continue. Sorry, I usually hate A/N but this is important. Also I'm sorry I haven't been updating. So just click the review button and tell me your opinion.**

**Thank you!**

-KitsuneXWeaponsXMistress


	3. Secret place

**Second chapter! Thank u to those who told me what they think about adding ppl.**

**Me: sniff sniff i dont own Naruto...WAAAHHHH! TT.TT**

"Oh my God!"

"Sshh! Get down!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the door just as the thing came hurtling at it. They heard a thump, then silence. Sasuke cautiously started for the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, the door shook violently with nasty growls coming from the other side. Sasuke fell on his butt, while Sakura looked frantically back and forth for another door leading them _anywhere_ but here.

All she found was the fire escape in the ceiling. "Sasuke! Over here! Help me up!" she said as she pointed towards the spot. He nodded, stood up, and put her on his shoulders as she worked the temporary wood ceiling off. He looked back at the door to see the door was barely hanging on its hinges. "Sakura, hurry!" he said looking up at her. "Got it!" she smiled as she pulled herself up. "Take my hand!" She held her hand out as he firmly took hold of it and was pulled up.

'Holy shit, she's got some hell of an arm.' He thought. Sakura and Sasuke put the wood back into place as if it was never touched. Then they were silent. "What the hell _was_ that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." Sakura sighed, then looked around the room they were in. "Um, I know I may not be an expert at the school architecture, but I _know_ this wasn't here when they built it."

Sasuke looked around the room also. "Hey, I know what this is." Sasuke then got up and walked to the far left wall. Sure it was dark, but Sasuke seemed unaffected. "Sasuke! What are you-" Sakura started, but stopped when the lights flashed on. She covered her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking. "How the **_hell_** did you know where the light switch was?" she asked. Sasuke sighed, then walked to a door that blended in with the wall. He opened it and Sakura gasped at what she saw. Plush white furniture was set around the room, a fridge in the corner, a stove by it, and two beds were off to the right. Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch after he closed and locked the door. Sakura looked on in amazement. "It looks like a fucking white hotel room!" she mumbled. She looked at Sasuke curiously.

As if he read her mind, he said, "This is my secret place. No one but my friend Naruto knows about it." She said, "How the hell could you get this by the teachers?" He smirked. "Like I said, it's my secret place," he leaned back, "When my family decided to build this school, I paid some of the architects extra to build this one room in secret. Not even my dad, who hired the architects, knew about it."

Sakura sat down beside him, then sighed. "I wish I had that kind of money." Sasuke looked at her. "No, you don't." This time, she looked at him. "And why do you say that?"

"Because, if your rich, that means you're labeled for life." He paused as she looked at him quizzically. "Everyone wants to be your friend, not because they like you, just to use you. Girls like me because of my looks and wealth. They don't like me for me." He was being so open to this girl he only met today. Why?

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She pointed towards herself grinning. "Ne! I'm your friend, too! The Great Sakura Haruno and the Sasuke Uchiha are now best buds for life!" she giggled. Sasuke chuckled. "Sure, sure. Think what you like." Sasuke said sarcastically. Inside, he was happy that this girl had accepted him for who he was. Sakura put a pout on her face and crossed her arms. "Well, fine then."

**Thanks 4 reading! I kno its short, but ill update as soon as i can. BYE! R&R!**


End file.
